minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle L. Galaxy. (Superlance27.)
"Come On,i DARE You." Lance To Herobrine and King creeper Telling them To Battle Him. About SuperLance27 Is a brave teen who is one of the strongest heroes... He is eager to go on Adventures and he is hard to defeat. At night you will mostly see him killing Creepers or Zombies. His tier is a mortal in real life but in the game he is a Human and A Creeper so you won`t see him shape shifting when he has to.He Is Nice And Brave At Events.But Nicer And Sometimes Scared,He Is Also Sometimes Brave At Normal Days.He Has Many Weaknesses Though,10 You Can Name.At The End Of His Story,Lances Friends Have Been All Killed(Exept Jessica) And Lance Crys,He Marrys Jessica.And Has A New Son Named superlance.jr, When He Had That.He Was 27 Yrs Old.He Survived Most Of The 1st Great Creeper War(Soon Comes A Little To Zombie)And Survived The Whole Zombie War.His Sweater Had Been Ripped And Lance Was Covered With Scratches.He Had To Face One More Boss:Herobrine. He Eventually Got More Scratches And Couldn't Get Up For 10 Hours After Killing Herobrine. When He Was 30,He Got Stronger By Drinking Potion Of Strength And Regenration Potions. So He Looked More 29.He Sings The Hanging Tree When He Is Alone And He isn't That Fast.So Mostly You Could Beat Him In A Race. He Plays The Guitar And He Vsed Many Bosses But The 1 Hard One Was Herobrine,He Likes To Eat Stake And Bread,And When He Was Five,He Discovered Minecraft.(In-Story)He Battled Blue Thunder,Which When He Became Def,He Started Screaming"WHY CANT I HEAR!?!"But He Soon Gets Sucked Into Minecraft For REAL.Which Is Alot Harder Than The Simulation.His Tier Is a Mortal But A Powered One,He Battled Human Slicer,He Was Super Hard To Defeat,Whenever Human Slicer Hit Lance,(Or His Sword.) A Very Strong Blow And Wind Hits Superlance27,And If He Is Hit By Body,He Gets Knocked 10 Blocks Away,If By Sword,Wind Will Form Around Human Slicer And Superlance27 Fastly And Roughly!If He Hits With A Barrage,It Does The Same Thing,But Repeatedly.So You Must Stay 10 Blocks Away.Superlance27 Is Actually Real.But He Doesnt Have A Custom Skin.(Dont Call Him A Noob Cuz He Isnt!)He Does Have A Evil Side,Which is Stronger Than Him,But he Did Defeat it,So His Evil Side Wont Take Him over unless You do Everything that seems Bad to Everyone.He will rip you apart If you do that.He also has a Zombie form,which he can usually control,but sometimes he cant.(Example:Moaning,Arms outstretching,Attacking People,etc.)You may see him wearing a red headband,and you may see him have claws.He is currently 32 Years old,But in real life he's nine.How he got his Zombie form is:When he wasn't looking he got bitten by a zombie,he miraculously didn't die,(Zombie Page.)But he still turned into a Zombie After 2 Hours And 16 Minutes.He Does Run 2 Blocks in 9 Seconds,Which makes him Slow in Zombie form.His voice Is also Zombielike,which Creeped out Some of his friends,(ex.Owen,WarriorCocco,Peter.)But Most of his friends Got used to it Already.He Mostly does Shapeshift to Zombie now so When Hes in a mob crowd,(Or Party)Mobs Would know he is A Zombie,(Cuz he stinks and his arms is outstretched,also he looks like a zombie.)He is also Superstitious.(He Believes in Bad Luck.)He did Save Minecraft Once.Making him A Savior.He only Appears in A Unfinished Fanfiction And A Fun and Games Board Thingy,Called"The life." Death He did Get Killed by Max Shinzel In a Fight,Ending in A Tie,He did Get Brought Back to life In Zombie Form Though. Category:Heroes Category:War Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters